POKEMON: Final Battle
by MrBlack
Summary: Team Rocket has taken over the world, and now the only hope is the last four pokemon trainers. R


Author's note: Hey, this is my first fan fiction on this web site. I wrote this about a year ago and summited to another site. Unfortuently, the site didn't update that often and soon shut down, so I brought the story here. I've alos made some major changes to it, so if anyone has read it before I've made some major changes. Warning, there is swearing and violence...  
  
I hope you like it, please Read & Review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, NINTENDO does.  
  
POKEMON: Final Battle  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
As it rained on a small island, there stood a young woman wearing a rain coat. She faced a small cabin, the only shelter on the small island as she started to remember years past. It was the pokemon tournament of the year, the two greatest pokemon trainers in the world were facing off in one of the best battles ever seen. Though, celebration was short because when the final attack was launched all power in the city and cities next to it went out. The natorious Team Rocket sent a powerful computer virus through as many computer system as possible shutting down everything electronical through most of the world.  
Team Rocket then burst in trapping everyone and stealing all the pokemon they could. The trainers tryed to fight back, but they never stood a chance for this time they were serious. Team Rocket used any means nessary to take over, even mass destruction. Within a few hour, the entire world was under Team Rocket's rule. No ever suspected that Team Rocket could ever pull off something that big. The young woman wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked up to the cabin, immedietly knocked on the door. With a loud squeak, it opened and the woman was greeted by an older man. "It's been a long time Misty."  
"5 Years Brock."  
"Where has the time gone?"  
"It's great to have an old friend back," and the two hugged.  
"Misty? Is that you?" said a man from the corner, a hat shadowing his face.  
"Ash?" Misty gasped and took a step closer, and then stepped back in horror. "Oh my god..."  
Ash took of his hat revealing his face, and it looked more robot than human. The whole right side was nothing but metal, his right eye now a glass lens. As more of his body is revealed, his entire right arm is mechanical. With fear in her voice, Misty asked, "What happened? I thought you were killed at the tournament."  
"Those Rockets sons of bitches. They are the cause of this." Ash looked up and started reminiscing. "I had just won the tournament against Gary in the ultimate pokemon match. That when the Rocket bastards made their move, t tried to fight them off and I was doing a great job of it. Then one of them pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at Pikachu. I pushed him out of the way, but we were to close to the explosion. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital on Cinnabar Island with these robotic attachments.  
ÒI met up with a Dr. Robert and he explained to me what happened. Luckily my Pidgeot was in the area and had rescued my Pikachu and I. This was the only place where Team Rocket had not attacked yet and so they put my Pikachu and I back together in hopes that I might be able to stop Team Rocket in the not to distant future. What was strange was I remember sort waking up during the operation, I thought I herd my dad's name before I passed out again.  
"Before I could ask Dr. Robert about it, Team Rocket attacked Cinnabar Island. I grabbed Pikachu and we quickly got away before we were captured. So for the last 5 years we have been gathering weapons and pokemon to help us out in our battle to take back our home. IÕm glad you were able to make it."  
"So where is your Pikachu,"  
"Pikachu, come here!"  
"Pika Pika" the pikachu said with a mechanical touch. The Pikachu walked out from a doorway looking like a cyborg. The only thing that make him a pikachu was the ears and the tail. Everything else was poorly welded armor plating and a small red laser pointer on his left eye.  
"What have they done to you?" Misty said picking him up.  
"So Misty, what have you been doing for the past 5 years?"  
"Well, if you must know," Misty set down Pikachu and sat down. Her eyes started to get teary as she tried to tell her story. "I was so shocked to see you in that explosion, I almost fainted at the thought. It gave the Grunts a chance to capture me and send me to one of there Prison Camps. From there, everyone lived in harsh condition and forced us to become fellow Team Rocket grunts. Everyday, we were brutality tourtured, fed disgusting food, they tried to break our spirits. Some just gave up and joined Team Rocket, while others went insane and were shot instantly.  
"I guess you could say I was one of the lucky ones. One of the generals sort of took a liking to me and so in hopes I would marry him, he treated me nicly. For six month I was forced to be with this person. I learned his secrets, his plans, his and the armies weaknesses until the time was right. After one year, my friends and I were ready to leave the hell hole.  
"As night fell, we started for the gate. Luckily, I was able to snag a silencer pistol and the keys to disarm the electric fence behind the generals back. As the fence was disarmed, we quickly climbed but somehow the general found us and he ordered his troops to fire on us. It was every person for themselves as Team Rocekt open fired and took out everyone else, but deep in the generals evil heart he let me live and so I escaped. With the skills I learned in the Team Rocket boot camp I survived the best I could. I soon herd from a friend about your location, and so, I'm here."  
"IÕm glad you're here," commented Ash.  
"Oh yah. I also brought a friend. Just a sec..." Misty runs out the door and then comes back in carrying someone wearing a rain coat. She set him down on a chair and took off the hood.  
"Gary?!" said Ash surprised.  
"We were almost caught trying to get here," Gary started to wake up. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, Gary started to freak out about his location.  
"What's going on?! Where am ?!" he exclaimed.  
"Don't worry," said Misty. "We're safe."  
"Wow. Where are we?"  
Ash steps up, "Hello Gary."  
"Holy shit! What happened?"  
"Well..." Ash once again explained his story to Gary. "How have you been doing."  
"After seeing you get caught in that explosion, I knew even though you were my rival I had to do something. I was able to escape and make my way to Pallet Town. Gathering all the pokemon trainers I could, we stood strong and were ready to defend the town. The forces stuck quick though and the town was brought down without effort. Knowing I had lost everything, I escaped again leaving my people behind. I just wish I could of done more..."  
"Well you can. We are the last few pokemon trainers and free people in this world. They messed with each and everyone of us, but now its about time me go mess with them," started Ash.  
"But how?" asked Misty. "They took most of our pokemon, and pokemon through out the world."  
"Follow me." They rushed down a flight of stairs to a large basement. With a flick of a switch lights turns on revealing AshÕs stash. All over the walls there were all types of pokemon and firearms.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding," said Gary surprised.  
"Take what you can, we wont be coming back to this place for a while." And with those words they started packing up for their first mission. Misty grabbed all the water pokemon she could and packed up on small arms. Gary just randomly picked up pokemon and loaded up on automatic rifles. Brock got all the rock pokemon he could get his hands on not worrying about firearms. Then it was AshÕs turn. Knowing everyone will have a few extra guns, he packed up on rocket launchers and grenades.  
"Everyone ready?" yelled Ash as he headed for the door.  
"Ready," everyone responded. As they raced outside, Ash took out one of his pokeballs and released a Lapras. They hopped on and headed out north.  
"So where are we going first?" asked Misty.  
"To take back my home in Pallet Town..." Ash's voice sounded cold sending a strange shiver down MistyÕs spine. As she shook it off, she turned to Brock who was staring at the ocean.  
"So Brock, what happened to you when Team Rocket took over?" The question surprised Brock almost throwing him off the Lapras.  
"It's a sad story," he said.  
"I'd like to hear it."  
"As the Grunts herded the people, I soon ran into this one girl who worked for Team Rocket. I don't know what it was, but we both fell for each other in a flash, we seemed to have a lot in common. For a few weeks we got to know each other and she soon come to realize that Team Rocket was not for her. Of course, the other grunts didn't like it and tried to put a stop to it. She stood up for me, it was the last thing she ever did. They shot her for her treachery, I couldn't believe it. I went into a rage and started fighting like an animal tearing up the other grunts of Team Rocket. With a path cleared, I made my way out of the danger with one of the grunts rifles.  
"We escaped and we went to a hospital. She was shot in the chest, and during the Team Rocket takeover, there was nothing they could do. She told me before she died, 'Since I met you IÕve come to realize what true love it. Please save this world from Team Rocket for true love,' and nothing is going to stop me from filling out that promise. I met up with Ash a few years later and we collected the pokemon and weapons so we can fight again."  
"I'm sorry Brock," Misty put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry..." and so the two looked over in the east as the rain stopped and the sun set. After about two hours of travel, they finally reach the coast of Pallet Town. The four hopped down from Lapras and Ash returned it to it's pokeball. They carefully climbed the wall of the coast line and looked over the edge to see what they had to deal with. The streets were empty, the only sound was the wind whispering though the streets.  
"That's odd," said Brock.  
"There is usually Guards all over the town."  
"Keep your weapons concealed in your rain coats and just try to blend in." They started walking the streets, trying to look for someone. After some walking, they run into a grunt.  
"What the hell are you doing here?! You are suppose to be at the courtyard."  
"Uh," was all they could say.  
"Get your asses over there right now!"  
"Should we do what he says?" Misty whispers to Ash.  
"All the Team Rocket grunts are probably in that area. It would be easier to take them out."  
"Good idea. LetÕs go." Ash turns to the grunt. "Sorry. Lead the way."  
It only took a minute to get to the court yard where a crowd of people with a whole bunch of Team Rocket grunts surrounding them. There was a stage up front where one of their friends were.  
"Grandpa..." said Gary shocked to see his grandfather up on stage down on his knees and tied up. "WhatÕs going on here."  
One of the towns people turned to Gary, "There has been word of rebellion in this town. The grunts think Oak is behind this, so they are going to make an example of him."  
"They can't..." Suddenly, a general of the TR Army walks up and addresses the people.  
"Burden of Team Rocket, you are lucky we let you live and work for us. Otherwise you would all been killed along time ago. Now talk of a revolution has troubled us, we let you live and this how you repay us. I think itÕs time for another example." The general pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Prof. Oak's head. "Maybe you'll all learn something from this."  
"NO!!!" Gary aimed his rifle at the general and open fired sending pieces of the generals head all over the stage.  
"Intruder!!!" yelled one of the grunts and they open fired on Gary's location. The crowd ducked and the team rolled to the side.  
"Onix GO! Create a shield!" The onix wrapped itseft around the team and blocked the bullets giving them a change to fight back. As the grunts were distracted with Ash, Misty, and Brock, Gary got on stage and started to untie Prof. Oak.  
"Grandpa, are you all right?!"  
"Gary?" Oak's voice was shriveled. "Is that you? I can barley see."  
"It's going to be all right," Gray broke the final rope and he help Oak up. Suddenly, one of the grunts took notice and open fired.  
"Gary look out..." Oak pushed Gary out of the way as he took the bullets.  
"GRANDPA!!!" Oak was thrown back by the force of the bullets, flying off the stage and hitting the ground with a harsh thud. "You... you... ... ...DIE!!!" Not giving a care who he hit. Gary let loose an assault not stopping until he was out of bullets. When the gun started to click, the he released one of his pokemon. Gary dropped the rifles and neiled to the groud.  
"Dragonite! GO!!! HYPER BEAM!!!" Ash also his time to attack.  
"Pikachu! Electric Cannon!" The cannon on Pikachu's back appeared and started to charge. 5 seconds was all he needed and he let loose firing a huge beam of electricity combined with Dragonite's Hyperbeam. The explotion was temendious throwing the rest of the grunts out of town. There was nothing else they could do and the ones still alive retreated knowing they are in trouble.  
Gary instantly ran towards Oak to see if he was all right. "Grandpa! Speak to me!"  
"It's over for me Gary, but don't worry about me. I knew this day would come."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Over the years I have been creating a secret pokemon that has enough power to stop Team Rocket and take back the world. Go on to my computer and bring up the file named 'Old Times'. Always have hope, for the password... is..." but before he could finish his sentience, his eyes closed as his last breath was released. Tears started to run down his eyes, as he still looked over Oak. He got back up and started to walk towards Oak's old house, which was a little torn over the years.  
"Where are you going Gary?" asked Misty.  
"Come on," said Gary. "There's still hope."  
They enter the building and they go into Oak's research lab. Obviously, Team Rocket had been through here several times because much of the equipment was destroyed and paper covered much of the floor and tables. Clearing off the paper, Gary found a computer that worked.  
"So what did Oak say to you?" asked Ash as he walked in.  
"That there was still hope," Gary looked through the data base and found the file 'Olds Times'. Of course, Gary was met with the window 'What is the password?'  
"Aren't you going to put in the password?" said Brock.  
"Grandpa didn't have time to tell me the password. It could be anything."  
For the past half hour, Gary tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Then something came to his mind, and he punched something in. "Let's try this. H-O-P-E." The password worked and the file opened up with many charts and stats appearing. "Hmm..."  
"What's with the charts?" asked Misty with curiosity.  
"It appears to be some sort of pokemon. But itÕs not like any I have ever seen." Just then, a panel opened on a near by table. Out of the table appeared a pokeball with four symbols on it. A rock, a water drop, a thunder bolt, and a heart.  
"What do you think could be in it?" said Brock. Ash walked over and was about the pushed the button. Gary held him back.  
"Wait Ash. My grandpa said that this pokemon has enough power to stop Team Rocket. Who knows how dangerious it could be." Ash nodded and pushed the button quickly and then scrabled back as the ball poped open. As it opened a bright light filled the room, almost blinding the four trainers...  
* * *  
Saffron City, the location of Team Rocket's home base. Up on the tallest building, on the top floor, the boss of Team Rocket looked through his gigantic window down on his city. A grip comes to his face as he walks to his chair and sits leaning his head back with his eyes closed. But his rest was soon cut short by the piercing ring of his phone.  
"What is it?" he said with a grumpy voice.  
"This is Dr. Smith, I have some good news."  
"Is it about the project?"  
"Yes, it turns out..." the doctor was interrupted by a sudden beep.  
"Just a sec, I have another call." He switched the line. "This is the boss."  
"Sir, we have a 314 on our hands in Pallet Town."  
"What? A 314? Impossible."  
"No, these four pokemon trainers just came out of nowhere and took out an entire force. They are obviously well prepared and could easily overthrow you."  
"I want them stopped immediately. Send whatever you can, NOW!"  
"But sir..."  
"Just do what I say!" the boss switched the line and went back to the doctor.  
"So what were we talking about again? Oh yes, the project..." 


End file.
